


True Friends

by MonPetitTresor



Series: Gabrieloki [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Friendship, Gabriel is a Good Friend, Gabriel's been to earth before, Gabrieloki, Gen, I don't believe they're only like a thousand or two years old, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Not canon on Loki's age, Protective Friendships, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Tumblr Friends Prompt, Vessels, nice Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/pseuds/MonPetitTresor
Summary: Gabriel's on the run from Heaven, and he knows he can't go to his True Vessels to hide. That'd be too easy for his brothers to track down. So he goes to a friend in a place no one would think to look, and he asks for help. Only, the solution offered is not what he was expecting.





	True Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This came up during a chat with a ton of my friends in Discord. From that talk of Gabrieloki - this was born!

When Gabriel ran away from Heaven, his only thought was in getting far, far away. The last thing he wanted was to be anywhere near his family or any place that they might chance finding him. Unfortunately, that meant that going to his line of chosen True Vessels was out of the question. There was no way that Heaven wouldn’t be watching them. They’d assume that Gabriel wouldn’t have anywhere else to go. After all, the only way for an archangel to walk the Earth was in a True Vessel, right? And where else would an archangel run, anyway?

That was why Gabriel chose the one place he could think of that no angel would even begin to look for him.

He ran to Asgard.

There was power here in Asgard that Gabriel had felt the few times he’d come down from Heaven before. Unlike most angels, Gabriel had been to Earth plenty of times, as well as the other Nine Realms. He’d delivered his Father’s word to many a being in many a place. Outside of Earth there were such _interesting_ realms. Places full of the power of the earth itself. Seidr, they called it. It was different than the power that came from grace. Full of an amazing power. Gabriel couldn’t use it – not like he did his grace – but he knew he could _harness_ it.

All he needed was a conduit through which to do it. Someone who could hear him and help him build what it was he needed to make. That meant he needed someone with _power_. And he knew just who to go to.

The most logical choice there would’ve been Odin. The one who wielded the so-called _Odinforce_. But Gabriel wasn’t stupid enough to dare risk that. No, he went to one he knew was just as powerful in his own right, far more powerful than even he realized, and who Gabriel had had the pleasure of speaking with on more than one occasion.

Loki Odinson – the second prince of Asgard.

Gabriel got lucky in that Loki wasn’t at the palace when the archangel went to find him. He was on a hunting expedition with his brother and the Warriors Three. A group that deserved every prank Gabriel had heard Loki had given them. They were a loud, obnoxious bunch with good hearts, but they tended to think more with their muscles than their brains. Each of them was smart – even Loki grudgingly admitted that – but when one is a favorite prince, and the others that prince’s favorite cohorts, it breeds an ego that just _begs_ to be knocked down a peg.

It only took a little bit of waiting until the group set up camp for the night. The warriors all set about roasting and eating their latest kill, while Loki headed down to the nearby stream away from them all.

Gabriel waited until he was sure Loki was alone before he uncloaked himself just enough for the mage to be able to feel him. It took just a split second before Loki’s head was snapping up. Bright green eyes narrowed as they scanned the area around him. Then it seemed to hit him just what it was he was feeling and the suspicious look faded into an honest grin. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t my favorite wayward archangel. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit this night, old friend?”

With the shielding that kept Gabriel hidden from his family still in place, the best that Gabriel was able to do was make sure that Loki could sense him and talk to him, even if he couldn’t actually see him right now. That meant that Loki wouldn’t be able to see Gabriel’s grin, though he no doubt heard it in his words. “Favorite?” Gabriel gave a fake gasp. “Have you been cheating on me with other archangels? _Loki Odinson_ , for shame!”

The young prince’s grin only grew. He folded one arm in front of him and executed a perfect bow. “My most sincere apologies, oh great one. Rest assured, there are none who could compare to you.”

“Flatterer.” The melodic sound of Gabriel’s laugh echoed around them. He let his power reach out and brush up against Loki’s magic – his seidr – and enjoyed the way the kid relaxed at the touch. “It’s been a while since I was able to visit, I know. Earth hasn’t really needed me all that much lately, an things got a bit _busy_ at home.”

A furrow built in Loki’s brow. His smile faltered. “Are you all right?”

Underneath the cold persona that this little trickster put on, beat a heart that was kinder than Gabriel knew most others realized. Loki didn’t grant trust or loyalty easily; but when he did, he was more loyal than anyone you could find.

With most, Gabriel would’ve brushed it off, or made up some sort of half-truth. However, he’d come to Loki for a purpose, and that meant that there couldn’t be any lies. “I’m in a bit of a tight spot, little bird, and I was hoping you might be able to lend me a hand.”

“What do you need?”

Gabriel smiled. In that easy question was the echo of the small child that he’d first met. The eager, bright-eyed little boy who had been singularly unimpressed with the archangel who stopped by to visit but who’d cared anyways. Loki had been young, and sure of absolute strength of his father above any other being out there. Time had changed that. Loki didn’t have the same faith in Odin that he once had; but he hadn’t lost that need to help. To care.

In short terms, Gabriel explained what was going on. He left out plenty – there were some things he couldn’t bring himself to share – but by the time he was done Loki had the gist of it. The fighting, Lucifer being locked away, the fighting that continued on afterward. How Heaven had changed into a place that Gabriel hated, not a home anymore. And maybe he saw a hint of himself in Gabriel’s story. That need to run, far and fast, and leave everything behind. Start over.

What Gabriel had wanted was for Loki to help him try and _make_ a vessel. What he hadn’t expected at all was for the kid – and it didn’t matter how old he was, he was still a kid in Gabriel’s eyes – to come up with a different plan entirely.

“I’m not entirely sure my seidr would be enough for an undertaking like that,” Loki admitted, his words slow as his brain raced. “Making a construct, yes, I could do that. But making one that could sustain true life? Or that could hold your power inside? I’m not sure I have that in me.” Before Gabriel could get too disappointed, Loki added on, “However…”

“What?”

“Perhaps there’s a chance that our power combined _might_ be able to. I’d have to study. But it would take time. Time during which you’d be exposed to the family you seek to hide from.” A small frown curved Loki’s lips. He lifted one hand to tap at his mouth while his other hand crossed his waist to cup his elbow. It wasn’t hard to see that quick mind thinking away in there. After just a moment, Loki tilted his head up, his eyes going to the space where Gabriel was despite the fact that he shouldn’t have been able to see anything there. “Would I suit as a vessel?”

A stunned silence fell over them. Gabriel stared down at him and knew he was gaping, yet couldn’t quite stop it. “Uh… _what?_ ”

Loki actually rolled his eyes at him. “It makes sense. Were you to join with me, our power would combine even more, and we might stand a better chance of keeping you hidden and protected until some other means can be found for you. Plus, it would keep you hidden here on Asgard, which is the last place I assume your family would search.”

Of all the things that Gabriel had expected when he’d come here, he could honestly say that _this_ wasn’t it. “You’re talking about a big thing here, Lokes. Your power would help keep me from burning you out, but you wouldn’t have control. Angels… we talk like we’re better, but we possess just as much as demons do. We take complete control. I mean, there’s a chance your powers might even things out a little, make us more like… joint owners? But I’d have main control of your body. Are you really willing to put up with that?”

He watched as Loki visibly swallowed. The idea definitely wasn’t an appealing one to him. It didn’t stop Loki from nodding, though. “If it keeps you safe – absolutely.”

Gabriel was humbled by those words. He’d come here hoping to ask a friend for help. Instead, Loki was offering him everything.

Asking again if Loki were sure would only serve to piss him off. Gabriel knew him well enough for that. Once he’d made up his mind on something, precious little could turn Loki away from it. He was stubborn and determined. Two traits that Gabriel could admire. Even so, he wanted to ask his friend if he was really sure, if this was what he really wanted.

Loki must’ve sensed something. His expression once more softened into a smile. “I believe you once told me that angels need something before they’re capable of inhabiting a vessel.” Loki took a single step back from the edge of the stream and then, ever so slowly, he lowered the shields he kept around his mind. The shields that Gabriel had taught him how to strengthen. Then he said one single word.

“Yes.”

* * *

Slipping down into a vessel was never a comfortable experience. For Gabriel, he’d always hated compacting himself like that, squishing bits of himself down until he could fit his massive size into something so tiny. He’d tried to be cautious of the human souls he shared space with and make sure that he didn’t leave them a drooling mess once he was done. The kind of devotion that his hosts usually had deserved respect.

This was the first time he’d done this with a friend.

It was at once harder and simpler. Gabriel was even more careful than usual when he filled Loki’s body to make sure this was as painless as possible for him. Yet, at the same time, Loki’s power seemed to open up to him and _welcome_ him in.

This wasn’t like squishing himself into a weird shell. It was like sliding into a glove. No… it was two hands, clasping hold of one another. Two pieces of a puzzle fitting perfectly together. They didn’t push against one another. They _held_ each other. All their sharp, broken edges slotted into place. This wasn’t Gabriel shoving Loki to the side so that he could take over. This was Loki stepping back and letting Gabriel _share_ space with him.

When Gabriel blinked open his vessel’s eyes, it wasn’t to look at a world the way an archangel saw it. Or, not _just_ as that. He saw what he always saw, a world full of grace and Dad’s touch, but he saw more. He saw the power of the earth around him. In the grass, the trees, the _air_.

 **Seidr** , a voice whispered in his mind. _Loki’s voice._ **You are seeing the seidr in the realm around us.**

 ** _It’s beautiful_ , **Gabriel thought back to him.

Slowly, gaining a feel for this new form, Gabriel pushed his hands against the earth – when had they dropped to the ground? – and slowly climbed back to his feet. Loki’s body was all long, slender limbs, and far taller than the humans Gabriel had inhabited in the past. It felt strange to bring himself upright.

He felt Loki’s amusement. The other’s seidr flowed against Gabriel’s grace and then, to Gabriel’s open shock, Loki took control of his own body for a moment as easy as breathing. As if he simply stepped to the front for a moment. With Loki in control, it allowed Gabriel to see what he did, watch how he moved. How his seidr moved with every part of him. Yet, despite Loki being in control, Gabriel felt it all. Felt the ground under their boots, felt the wind on their face.

This – this wasn’t like any possession Gabriel had ever done.

They weren’t Gabriel, and they weren’t Loki. They were the both of them, existing in here at the same time, without any signs of wear or stress.

A smile curved Loki’s lips. He used his hands to smooth down the front of his leathers in an instinctive gesture. **We should return to camp. My brother and his companions will likely begin to wonder where I am.** There was a short pause, and Gabriel _felt_ Loki thinking. **Will they be able to sense anything? Will the Allfather?**

Gabriel gave a mental shake of his head. **_No. I know how to hide in a vessel. Plus, I’ve had wards on you for years, kiddo. Just to make sure no one ever saw any leftovers when I healed you or anything like that. No one’s going to know I’m here._**

**Then we should return. The sooner this trip is over, the sooner we may return to Asgard and try to find you a body of your own.**

Together, the two made their way back towards camp.

This might not have been what Gabriel was hoping for when he came out here, yet he had a feeling it might come out to be better than anything he’d planned.

At least, he hoped so. For both their sakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, if you want more, or even what you'd like to see. More of the SPN side of things? More of the MCU? Or maybe what life for Loki would be like if he had an archangel with him during the events of "Thor"... :D


End file.
